The disclosure concerns a method for the automatic adjustment of the steering angle in a steering system of a vehicle.
A method for turning a steerable wheel of a motor vehicle when parking is described in DE 10 2010 001 922 A1. With said method, the inclination of the vehicle is determined using a sensor and the steering angle is automatically adjusted such that the vehicle cannot roll away. The immediate surroundings of the vehicle are detected by means of sensors on the vehicle and the steering angle is adjusted such that the steerable wheel is directed towards the curb so that said wheel would contact the curb in the event of unintentional rolling away of the motor vehicle.